


One Day Off

by Arabella_is_the_nickname



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_is_the_nickname/pseuds/Arabella_is_the_nickname
Summary: With the Sherriff away for a day, will the people of Nottingham and Sherwood Forest get a day off? I think you know the answer but enjoy some fluff anyway. Or don't I'm not your parent/guardian.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I, knowing full well that there is no demand for this content, and the show ended years ago, had to get this idea out. And maybe someone else just discovering this series will enjoy.  
> I tagged it with the BBC show because I could not leave out Djaq. It's non-canonical and non-temporal, and I recently read some classic Robin Hood books so it doesn't really fit in anywhere. Just for fun.
> 
> Also keep in mind I'm using the phrase 'Merry Men' very loosely because let's because let’s be real this gang is a bunch of little boys tossing one big boy brain cell between them, and Djaq. And I also couldn’t think of a good gender neutral version that still carries the same weight.

It was a cool, crisp autumn morning when the sun rose over the horizon, shining light on the small band of outlaws that slept in Sherwood Forest. 

As they all stirred awake, the only person whom the sunrise was not welcome was Robin of Locksley. 

While walking through the forest yesterday he was more tired than he should have been; his joints were sore and tight every time he walked even the slightest slope. He had assumed that a good night’s sleep would erase these effects, but they had only grown worse. 

Reaching up to cover his face with his blanket sent an immediate stab of pain through his body. Robin took a deep breath, only to find that his throat was on fire. 

“Just great,” he muttered, feeling some congestion behind the words. 

Reaching for his waterskin, Robin looked around to see that the rest of the Merry Men were already up. The hearty smell of cooking meat wafted towards him. Though it was normally welcome to wake up to in the morning, his stomach twisted at the thought. 

His body begged him to lie back down until the general feeling of unwellness drifted away. He shook his head, trying to wake himself up. They had things to do today. The people of Nottingham and his crew needed him. Robin forced himself to stand before he fell back asleep.

After taking a swig of water, Robin wrapped his blanket tightly around him, and stumbled towards breakfast. 

*

Guy of Gisborne walked around the Sheriff of Nottingham’s desk, enjoying the view from outside his window. And, yes, enjoying the sight of the missing Sheriff from said desk.

The Sherriff had taken off at dawn, to be gone for a few days. Although he said something about visiting his sister, the main emphasis of the speech was evident from the final statement: “I’m going to be gone for precisely one and a half days, Gisborne. If Nottingham is in flames when I get back, do you think I will be happy? A clue- no. Don’t mess this up,”

Guy flared up his collar at the thought, rolling his eyes. He could handle Nottingham- as long as the upstart that was Robin Hood didn’t cause any trouble. It would be one morning without the Sherriff popping a blood vessel about one lowly peasant in an outlying village not paying taxes. One afternoon where Gisborne could do as he pleased, without the Sherriff calling for his aid. One night where he could eat his dinner without hearing his yelling echoing through the castle. Yes, one day off was entirely doable.

After some thought, he decided to go for a ride in Sherwood forest, then return for some brunch. He wanted to have a peaceful and quiet morning to himself, without the Sherriff breathing down his neck. Also, it would be too early for any serious problems in the outlying villages to arise and complicate.

He saddled up his horse, and rode out to the forest, feeling a sense of calm wash over him- one that he hadn’t felt in who knows when.


	2. There are No Days Off

Robin Hood turned the corner, to see his crew sitting around a morning campfire, enjoying breakfast.

“Finally, you’re awake.” Little John stood up from his seat and grabbed a plate, clearly set aside for Robin. 

He nodded a thanks, absentmindedly taking the food. 

After a moment of tense scrutiny, each having a hand on the plate, John asked, “Are you alright?”

Robin considered saying he was fine, though the thought of every liar they came across that elicited a response of, “Him, I do not like,” from the formidable man, he resolved it was best to tell the truth.

“I…” Robin forced his fingers to take the plate from him. “I’m feeling a bit off. But I’m sure I’ll feel better after I’ve got some food in me.”

At this, whatever idle chatter that filled breakfast that morning ceased. Much’s head shot up from his plate, and his eyes widened in concern. 

“Master, are you ill?” The worry in his voice ramped up as he lamented, “If I saved your life in the Holy Land, only for you to go and die from the pestilence-!”

“Keep your pants on, would you?” Djaq interrupted, pushing on Much’s shoulder. Several amused glances were exchanged between the rest of the Merry Men.

“I’m fine, Much.” Robin sighed. “This is going to keep happening as the weather gets colder. If we just-” As much as he wanted to finish that thought, it was cut off by a few deep coughs that came out of nowhere. 

Much crossed his arms, and took a step back. “You, master, are not fine,”

Curiosity and concern drew Djaq out of her seat. Putting aside her breakfast, she walked over to Robin. After a quick glance over, Djaq put a hand on Robin’s forehead, causing his bangs to stick up at an amusing angle. 

“Definitely have a fever,” She muttered, taking her hand away.

Much stood up, waving his arms in defeat. “Well, that’s that.”

Djaq rolled her eyes, electing to ignore Much and keep focusing on Robin.

Before he could carry on any further, Will and Allan each took a shoulder, and forced Much to sit down. 

“Get ahold of yourself,” Will said, shaking his head. “Djaq’s taking care of it.” Although as his eyes flicked towards Robin, they shared the same level of inward concern.

Djaq threw a glance over her shoulder, glaring at the small scene. “I wouldn’t worry too much. It doesn’t seem serious. But,” She turned back to Robin. “After you have some food, you should go back to sleep.”

“Come on guys,” Robin pleaded. “I’m fine! Besides, we have plans today,” He gestured to the bags of coin they were going to distribute today. “Besides, what if the Sheriff up and does something? We can’t just sit here,”

“Won’t happen,” Will shook his head. “Remember what Marian told us yesterday? He’s not even here to cause any trouble.”

Robin tried to remember, but his mind was fuzzy from the sickness. Did they go to Nottingham yesterday? Yes, they must have.

Allan pointed his fork at Robin. “We saw his carriage pass on the road this morning, while you was getting your beauty sleep.” He said. “And he hasn’t come back through since. The man is gone; he’s not in Nottingham. How is he going to bother anybody? We was talking about making a day of it, before you stumbled in.”

“So there’s no argument,” Little John glanced at Robin. From the piercing gaze, he recognized it as him telling Robin, rather than amiably pointing it out. 

Will stood to clean his plate, saying, “It’ll be an easy job, for once. Distribute the money, and be back in a few hours. Especially if there’s guaranteed no trouble from the Sheriff. Everybody’s going to get a day off.”

Robin scoffed. “In what we do, there are no days off.”

Pretending like she hadn’t hear him, Djaq said, “So, we’ll go into town, get some medicine for this one, and give out the money. And later, if Robin has rested, then we can have a celebration at the fact that the Sheriff will not be bothering us today,” She smiled. 

“Should someone stay with him?” Much asked. “I mean, in case he takes a turn for the worse?”

“Will you quite acting like he’s dying?” Will cried.

“I think we can rule out Much staying with him,” Allan jeered. “Your worrying is going to make terrible bedside company.”

Much put his hands on his hips, about to say a scathing reply, but Robin spoke up before he could.

“Don’t I get a vote in this?” He angrily asked.

Normally a statement like that would have been a call to action for most of the Merry Men. However, wrapped up in a blanket, trying to yell in a hoarse voice- none of them could quite take him seriously. 

Allan walked over to scruff his hair, and pull the blanket up over his head as a small hood.   
“Sorry Robin,” He apologized, with only a little bit of sincerity. “You’ll get your vote back when you don’t have a fever,”

“I am sorry, master,” Much sighed, crossing his arms. “I don’t like this anymore than you do, but we cannot have you gallivanting through the woods in your condition.”

“My condition,” Robin hesitantly repeated, pushing the cloth off of his head.

“He does have a point,” Will said. “If we do run into trouble, you can’t run a mile through the forest to get away from the guards.”

“And it would also be wise to have someone stay with you. In case trouble comes here, or to keep you from running off to find trouble.” Djaq pensively stated. 

“I’m sorry,” Much said in disbelief. “Did you two both just agree with me?”

“Don’t let it go to your head.” Little John rumbled from across the fire.

Robin wanted to keep protesting, but he knew it was a losing battle. 

“Fine,” He sighed. “Fine. But any trouble, any problems at all, you need to let me know.”

“Will do Robin.” Allan reassured him. 

After a moment, Little John said, “I’ll stay with him. Clean up a little here, and make sure he stays put.” The crack of his knuckles was a very telling way of saying: make sure he stays put by force, if necessary. 

Will shouldered his pack. “We’ll head out, then. Be back in a little bit.” 

As they all started to get ready, Robin sighed and gnawed on the meat. Deep down, he knew that they were right. He truly didn’t feel up to walking all the way to Nottingham. Even though everything in his instincts screamed that it wouldn’t happen- it would be nice to have one day off, at least without the Sherriff.


	3. The Things I Do For This Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! It's a little messy, as college is starting back up again and I can't spend as much time as I'd like to on it unfortunately. BUT I am determined not to be THAT person who leaves the fanfics on cliffhangers because they were never completed. And it's a fun thing to do in my free time, even if it's taking a bit.  
> Big thanks to everyone who's commented and left kudos- even though I'm writing this for fun it's nice to know there is someone else out there in the fandom, who is enjoying reading this even half as much as I am writing and reading it back.

Marian was hoping to see Robin today. With the Sherriff and Gisborne currently not in Nottingham, it would be very nice for the two of them to walk through the city together. Although both Robin and their circumstances had changed drastically since his ‘sabbatical’ in The Holy Land, she still cared for him, deep down. But, if he refused to show up, and kept insisting on getting into trouble- her patience and care well for him dried up very quickly.

Even though the Sherriff’s leave wasn’t publicly announced, the town square had an air of relaxation that she hadn’t seen in a while. People walked back and forth, trading goods as usual. The smell of various food cooking wafted through the area, and even the textiles being sold seemed brighter than usual.

After scanning the crowd, Marian was able to see that many of the townspeople were running with smiles plastered across their faces, holding coin without pouches. Grinning to herself, she inspected any hooded figures a little bit closer.

Sure enough, she easily spotted Much passing out coins a few stalls down. She just knew they were going to stop by at some point during the Sherriff’s hiatus- it was too much of a golden opportunity.

Excitedly, Marian rushed up to Much and playfully tugged on his hood. “Hello stranger,” She said it quietly, though she had to remind herself that there was nobody around that would care enough as the Sherriff today to turn in the outlaws. “I thought that you all would be stopping by today.” Marian stated, a little bit louder.

Much’s eyes quickly darted back and forth. “Oh, Marian . Hello. I’m terribly sorry, but I am afraid that we won’t be able to stay for long. We just came by to drop off the money, then…”

Almost as if to hop in and finish his statement, Djaq rushed up to Much as his words trailed off.

“I found the medicine we need,” She said, stuffing the bundle of cloth in a pocket. “As soon as the others are finished we can get back.” She pointed over her shoulder, to where Allan and Will were still passing out coin.

As she turned back, Djaq finally saw her. “Oh, hello Marian,”

“Medicine, what do you need that for-” Marian stopped herself as a horrible feeling washed over her. “Where’s Robin? And Little John? Are they ill?”

After exchanging a quick glance, Djaq spoke up. “It’s nothing to worry yourself over,” She reassured Marian. “I’ve seen this sort of thing dozens of times before. Robin is sick, but it’s minor, and he’s at the camp, resting. At least, we hope,”

“You hope?” Marian asked, her worry only growing.

“John is with him, making sure he is taking a rest.” Much clarified. “My master was not happy about not coming with us. But we were hoping that with the Sherriff gone, it would be a slow day. And we could return to the camp, and _all_ of us could take a rest.”

“It would be nice,” Djaq looked past both of them, clearly daydreaming about an actual day off.

“But Robin _will_ be alright,” Marian tried to get the answer she wanted a second time.

Djaq shook herself out of the thought and nodded. “If John makes sure of it, he’ll be fine by the morning.”

A few seconds later, Will and Allan had met up with the three of them.

“Hello Marian,” Allan greeted. Turning to Djaq and Much, he asked, “Does she know about….”

A curt nod from all three of them answered his question.

“Well, now that we’re all up to speed,” Will muttered. “Should we head back?”

Much turned to Marian. “I don’t know if it would be wise for you to come with us. With Robin ill, and we don’t know the whereabouts of Gisborne…”

Immediately, Marian squared her shoulders. “If you think I’m going to stay here while all the action happens, you are sorely mistaken.” And maybe she was a little concerned about Robin. But she squished those thoughts down for now. “Besides, it’ll be nice to take a walk without worrying about the Sherriff or Gisborne.”

Confusion rippled through the group.

“Did Gisborne go with the Sherriff? That would be a wonderful day indeed if they both left the area,” Allan smiled.

To his chagrin, Marian shook her head. “Guy took his horse, and went for a ride shortly after the Sherriff left. Nobody’s seen him for a while. I don’t think he also left town, but I wouldn’t count on him coming back anytime soon.”

Will tilted his head. “I like the sound of that. We should head out before he gets back.”

With no more arguments about Marian coming along, the group made their way out of the main gate, walking towards Sherwood.

“Do you think that Robin is actually resting for once?” Marian asked.

“With John there?” Allan asked. “If Robin doesn’t, John was ready to… _persuade_ him to,” He embellished the statement by lightly tapping his fist on the side of his head. “But I don’t think it’ll come to that.”

“If anyone deserves a day off, it’s Robin,” Marian said. Although she hoped Robin would think wisely for once, the mental image of Robin sneaking past John, then perching himself in a tree somewhere, trying to keep his bow straight wouldn’t leave her head as they walked.

The harsh shrubland that surrounded Nottingham slowly melted away, as the beginnings of a forest began to surround them. There were a few clouds in the sky, but it was a pleasant sunny day, despite the cool fall temperature.

“Really, this is the only way he’d take a day off. Because he had to.” Allan thought out loud.

Much turned to him. “What do you mean?”

“I’m not being funny; I don’t want him to be sick.” Allan said. “But if he’s going to be okay, and this is the only way he’ll actually take a day off… I don’t know if it’s quite a bad thing.”

“That’s true. Sometimes we gotta remind him that he can’t save Nottingham all by himself. That he can have a day off.” Will mused.

As they all took this in, Marian’s thoughts wandered once again.

Of course she was worried about Robin. But it was true that the illness could have been a result of him overworking himself- she had noticed he was pretty tired as of late. Combined with the colder weather that had rolled in about a week ago, running to every corner of Nottingham-it was a recipe for disaster.

Why did he always have to put himself into danger like this? She saw that Robin was out of it yesterday, as well as a little pale, now that she was thinking about it- and yet he stayed quiet. She almost kicked herself for not insisting that he go home, if she wasn’t so mad at him for not doing it himself. Marian just didn’t know it was that serious.

Robin just _had_ to keep endangering himself for the sake of his heroics. Though if he didn’t take care of himself before running off to save someone, it was just stupid instead of noble. She intended to give him a stern talking to- once he was feeling better. Should she have gotten him something to eat at the market? Some guilt panged into her gut, until she thought about all the rich food being sold. He probably needed something homecooked, easy on the stomach. There had to be some plants out in the woods that could be easily made into a broth...

To the groups right, a faint whinny cut their thoughts short.

Bursting through the brush was a horse that Marian unfortunately immediately recognized. Running over, she quickly calmed the horse down while the others stared in disbelief. The poor thing was panting, sporting a small gash on her neck. Marian kept petting the side that wasn't bleeding, lowly telling her it would be okay. After a few seconds, her breathing evened out. The name Dianah came to her mind, as Marian pictured the plaque above her stall. 

“Is that who’s horse I’m thinking it is?” Allan slowly asked.

Marian bit her lip. “She's Gisborne’s,” She confirmed.

There was a moment of silence, as they all realized what this meant. Specifically, for their collective day off. 

“Oh, no” Much shook his head. “Do _not_ tell me that Gisborne, of all the people in Nottingham, is the one we are going to save today! On the day off!”

“What do you want us to do?” Marian asked. “If I go and tell the guards that Gisborne’s missing without his horse, they’ll send a whole brigade out into the forest. We know Sherwood better than any of them. We could end this, quietly, in an hour before they’ve even begun. For the sake of Robin’s day off, please, Much.”

Although he crossed his arms, Much did not protest.

“I suppose you are right.” Djaq said.

Allan gestured for Marian to lead the way. “I don’t like this, but it’s for Robin. Not _him_. That’s what we gotta keep in mind.”

With a halfhearted smile, Marian led the fraction of the Merry Men into the forest.

“Saving Gisborne,” Much sarcastically spat, before rolling his eyes. “You better be resting, Robin.” 

Much trotted after the group, muttering, “The _things_ I do for this man,”


	4. Then Again, Maybe the Rest of Us Just Got Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update :)  
> Not much to add here, but if you are along for this journey know I appreciate you, and hope you are having a wonderful day.

Back at the outlaw’s camp, true to his word, Robin had made the great and difficult sacrifice to take a nap for once. 

  
The leader of the small band of outlaws awoke several hours later to Little John attempting to make a stew. A little groggy, Robin slowly sat up.

  
Little John turned, smiling at his most likely wild hair. “Any better?”

  
“I do actually feel a little better,” Robin said, stretching his arms. Even though there was still a general burning in his throat, he wasn’t quite as tired as he had been this morning. He appreciated the fact that he was not currently running through Sherwood forest at the moment. Robin didn’t know how well that would have ended, if he was being honest. But he would have toughed it out, like he always did. If there was any trouble, he would have gone running, and dealt with the consequences later. 

  
“Maybe you just needed some real rest. One day where Nottingham won’t burn in flames without you,” John speculated.

  
Robin hesitated. “What do you mean?”

  
The formidable man stood up, brushing the stray chopped vegetables off of his coat. “I don’t _mean_ anything. But you’ve been running yourself ragged, and nobody else got sick, even though we’ve been around each other every second.”

  
As John filled a couple of bowls, Robin thought about this. There wasn’t any problem with doing the job that he became an outlaw for. Maybe there had been times when he had stayed up later to think of plans, or taken an extra watch to make sure nothing happened to his gang. But there wasn’t anything inherently wrong with that, was there? Although the more he thought about it, the more he didn’t like the answer. 

  
He was just about ready to run to Nottingham this morning, when he couldn’t even think straight. If he had collapsed, gotten captured, the rest of the gang would have had to figure out how to get him out. He would be the wild card that his crew hated so much (himself included) had to figure out. He was supposed to be the leader, making the good decisions. It was sometimes about taking the risks, though not to that extent. Robin couldn’t think of all the trouble the Merry Men would’ve had to deal with if they hadn’t persuaded him to stay behind. 

  
He sighed, and something tickled in the back of his throat, setting off a coughing fit.

  
“Then again,” Robin looked up to see Little John offering him a mug of steaming tea. “Maybe the rest of us just got lucky,”

  
*

  
The two of them spend the next hour our so eating John’s stew (being careful to leave a sizable amount for when the rest of their Men came back,) chatting about nothing, and playing a simple card game. 

  
It was somewhere around their seventh round when John put down his cards and turned around to the forest. 

  
“Robin, did you hear that?” He whispered.

  
Pulling his blanket a little bit closer, ignoring the stabs of pain working their way back into his joints, Robin refused to put down his cards. His stomach full as it could be without getting upset, Robin was starting to feel a bit drowsy again. He just wanted to win _one_ more round…then he could take another nap. 

  
“Oh please, John. You just know I’m going to win this.” He said, tossing his hair out of his eyes.

  
John’s glare jolting him awake a bit, Robin heard it too- footsteps, extra loud as the person or animal crushed the crispy leaves that had recently fallen to the forest floor. 

  
In a flash, John had grabbed his large wooden staff. “Stay here.” He ordered Robin.

  
Before he could protest, John was out into the woods.

  
Robin managed to sit still for about twenty seconds before he stood up.

Letting the blanket fall to the ground, he blinked away the black spots that appeared in his vision. Muscle memory, not any shred of common sense caused him to swing his quiver over his back. Using his bow as a sort of makeshift walking stick, Robin slowly made his way over to John, shivering all the way.

  
Little John glared at Robin, but couldn’t adequately chew him out at the present moment without giving away their position. 

  
So, the two men cast their gaze towards the forest below them. The rustling of leaves became louder and louder, until a man came from the tree line. Robin drew his bow, although his fingers shook. It took far longer than it should have to nock the arrow. Once done, Robin tried to aim it at the man stumbling from the foliage, clearly injured. As the person looked up, Robin couldn’t help but smile.

  
“Oh, this is just too good,” He muttered, returning the arrow to his quiver.

  
The man who waded through the leaves, holding his shoulder, was in fact Gisborne. The great and prideful Gisborne, who had insulted and threatened him, all too cocky of the power he held. Gisborne, with face now pale, screwed with pain, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

  
Slowly turning to face each other, John and Robin shared an amused and concerned glance. 

  
Without warning, Robin popped up from his hiding spot. After letting out a small cough, he called out, “Afternoon, Gisborne!”

  
Almost tripping over himself, Gisborne whipped his head up to look at Robin. Sighing, Guy spit some of the blood from his mouth. 

  
“Oh, joy,” he muttered.

  
“Fancy seeing you in our neck of the woods!” Robin shouted down to (one of) his nemesis. As he finished the sentiment, his throat gave out, sending him into another small coughing fit.

  
Gisborne took a few steps toward Robin, narrowing his eyes. Now knowing that the ruse was up, Little John reluctantly rose from their now abandoned hiding spot. 

  
“You look like a right mess,” Gisborne observed Robin’s flushed-with-fever face, and tired posture.

  
Popping his lips, Robin said, “I could say the same about you. What happened there, Gisborne?”

  
Guy was tempted to tell Robin off, try to find his way back to Nottingham- but something inside him gave up, just a little bit. He knew that his morning off was already ruined. So, he deigned himself to casually speak to his mortal enemy. 

  
“I was taking a ride and my horse spooked, if you must know. He tossed me and ran off.” He shrugged his good shoulder, in a universal ‘happy?’ motion. 

  
“Well, Gisborne,” Robin carefully slid down from the ridge. “If you want, I have one of my Men coming back soon. She’s a healer. Could help you out before you keep stumbling in the opposite direction of Nottingham.”

  
Ignoring the stab at his sense of direction, Gisborne sighed. “I can only guess as to what the rest of your friends are up to. But why aren’t you with them, disrupting our order all across Nottingham?”

  
In a halfway answer, Robin coughed and crossed his arms. He was dearly missing his blanket and the pot of stew cooking over the warm fire…

  
Quickly putting two and two together, Guy scoffed. “Today, of all days, the _great and powerful_ Robin Hood has taken ill. I could capture you right now and you’d be too weak to resist.” He said in disbelief.

  
Although John menacingly put two hands on his tall staff, Robin only smiled.

  
“By all means, Gisborne,” Robin held up his hands in surrender, and popped a hip up. “Capture me.”

  
Gisborne sighed once again as he realized that, despite all the circumstances, today just wasn’t his day. Outnumbered, injured, and (he begrudgingly admitted to himself) utterly lost in the grand expanse of the Sherwood forest. 

  
“Unless,” Robin suggested, “You want to walk all the way back to Nottingham in your condition. I wouldn’t, personally. But to each his own.”

  
Still getting no response, Robin kept going. “Listen, Gisborne. This day isn’t going how either one of us thought it would. But what do you say- it’s a special deal, today only- while the Sherriff isn’t here to tan either of our hides. Truce?”

  
The man glared at Robin, but eventually, the gaze softened a fraction. “I suppose you want me to shake on it,” Gisborne sighed.

  
Robin managed to laugh, but it only made him cough. “It’s a nice idea, but I don’t really think we should.” 

  
He took into account the fact that with his arm the way it was, Gisborne probably couldn’t, and giving him a cold was probably going to go back on the whole truce thing. 

  
“We’ll say it’s another part of the deal, just for today.” The outlaw said. 

  
Gisborne tilted his head. “Well, Hood. You’ve got yourself a deal. Today only,”

  
“Excellent,” Robin said. “John, would you do the honors? Just a precaution, Gisborne. So things are still even when we’re back to being enemies tomorrow.”

  
With a sigh, John found a piece of cloth in one of the multitude of pockets in his coat. With a reluctant glance to Robin, Little John led Gisborne, of all people, to their hideout.


End file.
